Saved - Rough Draft 2
by bigbadwolfygirl
Summary: AU: Set 3 years after Season 4. Dean is living a happy life with his girlfriend Olivia and his best friend Cas. Sam hasn't been around for 3 years, after he ran off with the demon, Ruby. All shit hits the fan when Olivia goes missing from work. Warnings: Rape/Non-con, Hostage situation, light bondage. Violence, Some blood drinking.


Chapter 1

It's a lazy Sunday afternoon. The best day of the week, in Dean's opinion. He's sitting on the deck in a lounge chair. Beer in one hand, the remote for the stereo in the other. He can hear the sound of singing floating down from the open upstairs window. Olivia is in the shower, singing along to the AC/DC song on the stereo. Dean looks out into the backyard where their two dogs are playing. He leans his head back and closes his eyes against the afternoon sun. He can smell the flowers in the garden, and the trees surrounding the yard. He can hear the birds singing in the branches and the breeze blowing through the treetops. This is his bliss that he's finally found. No more hunting, no more death and dying. Just cold beer, good music, and his woman.

The shower stops running, and Olivia calls down from above, "is Castiel here yet?"

"No, not yet, babe." Dean hollers back. "Should be any minute though."

"Be right down!" She replies.

Dean smiles and closes his eyes again. This woman is the love of his life, and he knows it. She's saved him more than once, without even realizing. Sure, she knows all about his old life, the skeletons in his closet. He gave up that life to be with her. She knows Castiel, his best friend, is an Angel. He told her everything, over time. But the one thing he never told her, and will never tell her, is about his brother, Sam. He hasn't seen his brother in 3 years, and for good reason. The last image he has of his brother is Sam walking over him, out of the motel room and out of his life forever.

_"Wha- what the hell?" Dean cannot believe what he's seeing. After all this time, to find out his brother had been lying, going behind his back. He was floored. _

_ "Are you really surprised? Don't be stupid, Dean. You knew all along, you just chose to ignore it." Sam snaps at him, turning to stand from where he had been kneeling on the floor, mouth over a deep cut on Ruby's arm. The words sting like hornets on Dean's flesh._

_ "I thought we got past this, Sam. I thought you had quit this, quit __**her**__." Dean says, barely a whisper. He glares at Ruby, standing with her hands on her hip, that same smug grin on her face. Dean feels the bile rise in his throat. He'd rip her heart out with his bare hands if he could._

_ "You're dumber than you look big brother. You don't know anything about me. I'm sick of you; I'm done running around in your shadow following orders. I have all the power now, I don't need you anymore." With an evil smile, Sam raises his right hand, thrusts it at Dean, palm out. Dean is thrown backwards, as though he was punched in the chest by an invisible hand. _

_ He slams into the cheap drywall of the shitty motel room, cracking it, and falls to the floor. Dust settles down around him as he fights to push air back into his lungs. He's seeing stars but he watches as his brother's boots come into view. For a moment he deliriously thinks his brother is about to help him up, but realizes how wrong he is when his brother grabs him by the back of the jacket and lifts him, up off his feet. _

_ "You're pathetic, Dean." Sam punches Dean in the stomach. "You're weak." Another punch, a right hook to Dean's jaw. "You're a sad, lonely man." Another right hook. "Why," Sam says with a shrug, "you're just __**human**__."_

_ At this Dean starts, doubled over and holding his jaw, and looks to his brother. It's then that he looks into his brother's eyes and watches as they turn pitch black. Demon black. At that moment, Dean realizes the brother he knew is gone. _

Dean snaps back to reality at the firm hand grasping his shoulder. He knows without looking that it's Castiel. The hand fits perfectly into the burned print on his shoulder. Dean looks up at Castiel, reads the concern in his eyes, and frowns with confusion. Suddenly, Olivia is there, looking over Cas's shoulder.

"What happened?" She asks, looking at him in shock.

"What?" Dean asks, then looks down. There is glass all over the little table next to his chair, beer running off the table and dripping to the floor. Beer mixed with blood. At the sight of the blood, Dean can feel the pain leaching into his hand. He opens his fist to see a long, red gash across his palm. He must have slammed the beer down in anger, cutting his hand on the broken bottle.

"Oh my god, Dean, are you alright?" Olivia asks, nearly in tears.

"I'm fine, Liv. Just don't know my own strength I guess." He smiles up at her, not wanting to worry her. But he catches the slight downturn of Cas's lips.

"Well come inside and let me take care of your hand." Olivia demands, instantly going into Paramedic mode. She drags him inside by the wrist and pushes him down into a stool at the kitchen counter. Pulling her first aid kit out of the pantry, she starts to unwrap gauze and bandages.

"Rinse it off in this" she says, pouring sterile water into a bowl. Dean dunks his hand into the bowl, watching the water turn darker and darker red.

Olivia pulls out tweezers and rinses them with Peroxide in the sink. With gentle hands she picks the shards of glass from his cut. Castiel stands over her shoulder to observe the process, a frown etched on his face. After the last shard of glass plinks into the sink, Olivia dunks his hand once more in the bowl of bloody water to rinse it.

"Shit. I'm gonna have to sew this shut. Do you want me to numb it?"

"No, I can handle it. Cas, go grab me the whiskey from the cabinet?" Dean asks, gesturing with a tilt of his head to the liquor cabinet across the kitchen.

Castiel goes to the cabinet and finds a bottle of Jim Bean on a shelf. He hands the bottle to Dean, who raises it to his lips and takes a large gulp, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist.

"Thanks. Ready, babe." He says, settling the bottle on the counter with a dull thud. She once again takes his hand in hers, holding the needle and thread delicately. She looks into his eyes and gives him a small smile before bowing her head to concentrate on her work.

Dean hardly even notices the pain anymore. So many times he sat on a crappy motel bed, whiskey in hand, while his brother sutured knife wounds or bullet holes, set broken fingers or a dislocated shoulder.

"Alright, I'm done." Olivia says, snipping the loose thread ends with a pair of small scissors and placing a sterile bandage over the row of stitches. Quickly she wraps his hand with a roll of gauze, bending to place a kiss in his palm, over the finished product.

"Thanks Liv." Dean says, reaching up with his good hand to stroke the side of her face. He stands from the stool, planting a quick kiss on her lips as he rises. "Come on, I'll start the barbeque," he says, heading for the back door. He gives Castiel a slap on the shoulder as he passes. "Glad you could make it by, man."

Castiel shrugs, grinning at Dean as he follows the couple out onto the deck. He settles into a patio chair at the outdoor table and listens to the couple chatter and flirt as Dean lights the barbeque. He thinks back to the first time Dean met Olivia. It was just about 3 years ago, at a cheap bar not five miles from their house.

"_What'll it be, guys?" the bartender asks, looking over at Dean and Cas from where he stood at the tap, pulling a draft beer into a tall glass. _

"_Two of whatever you've got on tap." Dean says, without looking up. Castiel sits silently on the stool next to him, eating stale peanuts from a bowl on the bar. That's the thing about Cas, Dean thinks, he knows when to shut up._

_Dean doesn't want to talk about Sam. He doesn't want to think about him either, but nothing seems to stop his mind from wandering there. He takes a long pull from the beer set in front of him and looks around the bar. He spots a pair of good looking girls playing pool across the bar. One is long and slender, with brown curled hair falling over her shoulders as she leans forward to take a shot. The other is shorter but just as thin, with shoulder length black hair she keeps tucked behind her ear. Both have fair skin and great tits. Dean grins, nudging Cas with his elbow._

"_Let's go, Wingman." He says, sliding from his stool with his beer in hand. He pauses momentarily as Cas gets up to follow him, then makes his way across the room. Dean walks up to the tall brunette and gives her his best smile. _

"_Hey. I'm Dean, this is Cas. How about we'll play the two of you next game?" Dean says, smiling at the girl. Up close he can see the green of her eyes, flecked with gold and brown. He can also see the resemblance of the two girls, and guesses them to be sisters. The shorter girl seems a little bit tipsy from the way she stares openly at Castiel, her big brown eyes wide._

"_Sure. I'm Olivia, this is my sister, Gillian." Olivia says, shrugging one bare shoulder. She pulls the triangle out from under the table and Dean notices the way her purple strapless top just barely covers the black lace of her bra. Paired with dark skinny jeans and knee high boots, Dean can't help but stare at her ass as she gathers the balls onto the table. _

_Castiel is somewhat occupied as well. He stares at the sister while she takes a long drink from her bottled beer, watches her throat as she swallows. Gillian giggles at Castiel when she catches him staring, and says "you're cute," with a wink. Castiel grins from ear to ear._

_They end up playing pool with the girls for another two hours, letting them win, once, before Gillian declared she was on Cas's team. Dean and Olivia beat them quickly. Afterwards, the foursome sat down at a table, where more drinks and shots of liquor were ordered. It had been a long time since Dean had so much fun. Just 3 months after the fight with his brother, he was finally feeling like he could survive. _

_At the end of the night, standing outside the bar under the neon light, Dean kissed Olivia. He wanted badly to invite her back to his motel room, but Gillian was rather inebriated, and he could tell Olivia just wanted to take her sister home. But she did give him her number, and told him to call her anytime. With one last kiss she climbed into the taxi behind her sister and waved goodbye._

_And for some reason, Dean didn't just toss her number away like he normally would. For some reason, he slid it into his pocket._

"Castiel, you want a beer or something? I think there's some lemonade in the fridge." Olivia inquires, one foot inside the back door.

"I'd love a glass of lemonade, please," he says, looking up at her as she disappears inside. He rubs his hand across the glass tabletop of the patio set, and looks at Dean, standing at the barbeque, grilling some sort of meat. It makes Castiel so happy, to see Dean out of the hunting game, being normal, being in love. It gives Castiel hope for Dean's future. But there's always a dark shadow lurking in the back of his mind that something is going to happen to disturb Dean's utopia. Cas just hopes he will be able to save Dean, again.

Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Dean is laying on the couch, watching tv, one dog in his lap, another curled at his feet. He's not paying attention to the shitty procedural cop show on tv, drifting in and out of sleep. He's dreaming of a beach on an island when suddenly he is jolted awake. He feels a pit in the bottom of his stomach and can't understand it. He looks at the clock, and realizes how long he was sleeping. Olivia should have been home an hour ago. He hops up from the couch, disturbing both dogs, and pads to the kitchen. No messages on his phone, no missed calls. He shrugs, thinking she must have stopped by the store and forgot to text him. He calls, but it goes to voicemail after a few rings. He shoots her a text, then slide his phone into his pocket.

"Come on boys," he calls to the dogs, patting his hip and sliding open the back door. He wanders out onto the deck and down the step into the soft grass. Picking up a tennis ball, he turns and throws it as hard as he can into the woods next to the house. Both dogs take off in pursuit, tearing up lawn as they run after the ball. Back and forth across the lawn for 45 minutes they chase the ball, Dean growing more and more agitated as the time passes. Finally he turns and jogs into the house, panic growing in his heart.

_She's never this late,_ he thinks, pulling his cell phone from his pocket and walking to the front window to look outside. He punches the speed dial button on his phone and begins to pace the floor. It rings three times before going to voicemail. He calls her office and the secretary tells Dean she left three hours ago. He calls her cell phone three more times, with still no answer.

"SHIT!" He yells, throwing the phone. It bounces off the couch and lands on the carpet. Dean sinks onto the couch, his chest tightening and his stomach clenching in fear. The same fear he always feels when something is wrong. He left the life, but the life hasn't left him.

With a flap of wings, Castiel is standing in front of him.

"Brother? What is it?" he asks, squatting in front of Dean. "I could feel your panic; I came as quickly as I could."

"It's Olivia. She's two hours late getting home, she's not answering her cell, and the office said she left three hours ago. This isn't like her, she always answers her phone. And she's never been late getting home from work without telling me." Dean says, choking back panicked breaths.

"Okay, just calm down. Let's go over to her office and take a look around." Cas says, standing and holding out his hand to help Dean off the couch.

They stand, and with a flap of Cas's wings are standing in the alley next to Olivia's office building. They walk around to the front door, and step inside. The secretary is still there, and she looks up from her desk with a smile plastered to her face. It falters when she sees Dean and Castiel standing there.

"Mr. Winchester, um, hi? Ms. Kennedy isn't here. I thought I mentioned that? She left hours ago." The girl says, tripping over her words with a look of utter bewilderment on her face.

Realizing that he must look like a crazed lunatic right now, Dean steels himself and pins a smile on. "I was just down the street with my friend here, and I couldn't reach Olivia on her cell phone, so I thought I would stop in and see if she left it here." Dean says, already walking past the reception desk and heading for Olivia's office.

Her office wasn't small, but it wasn't large. It didn't take long to look around and see that a struggle had taken place. Olivia's purse is still sitting on her desk, her computer still running, and paper scattered all over the desk and floor. The chair had been knocked over, and some books had been thrown to the floor.

Dean's heart drops into his stomach as he stares around the room and slowly sinks to his knees, his head in his hands. Castiel can think of nothing to say to comfort his brother so he stands next to him, hand on Dean's shoulder, and weeps with him.

Three Hours Earlier…

Olivia is sitting at her desk, typing up an email to a coworker before she leaves work for the day. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Olivia looks up, confused as to why Becky didn't let her know there was someone here to see her. Then she smiles, thinking Dean has come by to surprise her, which she loves. She closes out the email, and skips over to the door, grinning from ear to ear. However, the man at the door is not who she expected.

"Hello, can I help you?" Olivia asks the man. He's tall, very tall and broad shouldered. His floppy hair hangs down almost into his eyes, which are completely black. Olivia gasps and takes a step back.

"Yes, I think you can." He says, smiling and stepping into the room. Olivia instantly backs away and goes to stand behind her desk.

"Who are you?" she asks the man, terrified of his eyes and his demeanor. The man sits down in a chair in front of her desk, crosses his right ankle onto his left knee, and smiles at her. There's something about the way he looks at her with those black eyes that gives Olivia the creeps.

"I'm Sam," the man states.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you," she tells the man.

"No, I should have guessed not. He wouldn't have mentioned me. Perfect little Dean wouldn't speak of such a failure. Yes, I know about you and Dean. I know a lot of things." He adds with a smirk. "I'm Dean's brother, now."

At this, Olivia's jaw drops. _Brother? What the fuck?_ she thinks. Dean never mentioned this man to her before. _What the hell is going on?_

"I'm going to need you to come with me," Sam says, standing from his chair.

Before Olivia has a chance to object, or scream, he is behind her, hand over her mouth, his other arm wrapped around her arms.

"No, no. Not a sound. Or I'll just kill you now," he whispers in her ear. Instantly she is fighting to escape his grip, pulling at the hand smothering her mouth, trying to get a breath around his fingers. Olivia starts to panic as her body uses up her remaining oxygen. He starts to carry her away from the desk, and all Olivia can do is kick out with her legs, hoping to make enough noise to alert someone of her predicament. Her last thoughts as she drifts into unconsciousness are of Dean.

Olivia slowly wakes up in bed. She starts to smile, reaching out to find Dean, but her hand meets a wall. Instantly she jolts awake, and remembers what happened at her office. She sits up in a panic, looking around at her surroundings. She's sitting on a crude cot, just a flimsy mattress on a metal frame, a small pillow and scratchy blanket. Her heart races as she looks to the steel cuff around her wrist, the long chain attached to the bed frame. There's a single dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling, but she can make out beams above her head, and plumbing. The floor and walls are concrete. A lone metal chair sits in the middle of the room. And she begins to scream.

Chapter 3

Sam sits on the couch, staring into the fire, mouth set in a thin line. They needed Dean, and he couldn't find the bastard. So taking his girl was the only option he could think of. _Stupid fucking angel_, he thinks, slamming his hand down on the couch next to him. Dean had Cas put protection sigils everywhere. All over the girl's ribs and down her arms, not to mention the area they lived in. Sam couldn't even follow the bitch home. The ones in her office were easy enough to get rid of though, once he had caught the secretary leaving work late one night, worked a little mind-mojo on her.

"Sam!" he hears from somewhere in the house. Ruby, awake finally. She stomps into the room, already pissed about something. He rolls his eyes.

"What?" he replies.

"Well? You get her or what?" Ruby demands, standing in front of him. Head to toe in black and leather, teeming angry, it's hot. Hot enough to get Sam in the mood.

"Of course I did." He says, reaching out to tuck his middle finger in the front of Ruby's jeans, just under the hem of her top. He pulls hard, and she lands in his lap, expertly spreading her legs to either side of his hips. She throws her head back and laughs as Sam ducks his mouth to her throat, biting and licking his way up behind her ear. He growls as he bites her earlobe, hand wrapping around the back of her neck to hold her still. She looks at him, her jet black eyes reflecting his.

Hard and fast, her lips slam against his, her mouth open and wanting. Her hands are everywhere, in his hair, around his neck, running up and down his arms and chest. Sam pulls her jacket off her shoulders and tosses it somewhere behind the couch. He growls as he rips her shirt up over her head and bends his neck to bite and kiss her ample chest.

Ruby reaches down into her boot and pulls out a long silver knife and hands it to Sam. Smirking at her, he drags the blade across her skin, drawing a short red line of blood on her chest, above her heart. He bends to lick the blood dripping down and then sucks at the wound, drinking her blood. He pulls back drunkenly, droopy eyed, his black eyes shining bright in the light from the fire.

Ruby pulls up at Sam's t-shirt, pulling it up over his head. Sam groans and pulls her against him, roughly kissing her, his tongue probing her mouth. He yanks at the button on her jeans, and it pops open. She stands between his legs, and he pushes her pants to the floor in one swift movement. Ruby bends and kisses him, undoing his pants in the process. Sam quickly shoves his pants down and kicks out of them, then grabs a hold of Ruby's hips and lifts her back onto his lap. His erection is pressing through his boxer briefs against her crotch and making her needy. Sam reaches around behind her and rips apart the clasp of her bra, she doesn't even care. He tosses it and begins to lick and bite at her breasts. Kneading her left breast in his hand, he takes the right in his mouth, sucking her nipple hard while his fingers tease the other. Ruby throws her head back in ecstasy, pressing her chest into him.

She runs her hands down his chest to the waistband of his underwear, and then drags her finger underneath the band. She reaches in with her right hand and takes his hard penis in her hand. It's massive and throbbing in her palm as she strokes it. Sam moans loudly, and closes his eyes. Ruby rises from his lap, bending to lick and bite a trail down his bare chest and stomach. She kneels between his legs, rubbing his erection between her hands. Sam looks down at her, his heavy eyelids half closed with lust. He nods once, and that's all the permission she needs. Ruby frees his cock from the constraint of his underwear and admires the size and swell of it. Pulling his boxers down his legs and tossing them aside, she takes the head of his penis in her mouth and swirls her tongue around it. Sam sighs, and his hand lifts to stroke her hair as she licks up and down his shaft, hands following close behind. She strokes and sucks, loving the sounds Sam makes as he comes closer and closer to release. She cups his balls in her hand, softly rubbing and tugging them. Soon Sam is coming undone in her expert hands, his hands fisting in her hair and he lifts his hips up and down from the couch to meet her mouth faster and faster.

Sam reaches his climax in the back of her throat and Ruby drinks him in, reveling in the salty burn on her tongue and down her throat. She licks him clean as Sam lays his head back on the couch, panting for breath. Smiling in self-satisfaction, Ruby wipes her lips with her fingertips.

That's when the screaming starts.

.

Ruby frowns as Sam stands and pulls his jeans up over his bare ass

"Just let her scream, baby, no one can hear her." She says, still kneeling naked on the floor. She glares up at him as he ignores her, buttoning his jeans and turning away.

"Fuck you then." She says to his bare back as he leaves the room.

"You might as well stop that, there's no one for miles." Sam says as he walks into the basement room. Olivia jumps at the sound of his voice and stops screaming. She scoots back against the wall as much as she can while chained to the bed frame, hugging her arms around her knees.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Sam says, walking over to sit beside her on the bed. He reaches out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. She turns away at his touch.

"What do you want?" Olivia whispers, fighting back another scream. She can't understand why she's been kidnapped, and who this mysterious brother is. She just wants to go home, to Dean, where she feels safe.

"I want your boyfriend to come and save you," Sam says, tilting his head to look at her. His hazel eyes glint, even in the dim light from the single light bulb in the ceiling. "I want him to rush in here like the big hero he thinks he is, to save his damsel in distress."

"Why?" Olivia asks, tears falling freely now.

"Because, this is all his fault. He left me. When I needed him the most, he walked out on me, left me with Ruby. I was so addicted to the power of drinking her blood, I was happy to see him go. He was supposed to be there for me, to take care of me. After he left I didn't care anymore. All the blood I drank? I'm a full on demon now. Strongest Demon this side of the hell gates."

"What? I – I don't understand."

"I'm a demon. You know what a demon is right? I thought Dean would have told you all about me," Sam said with a flash of his deep, black eyes.

Olivia stared wide-eyed at the man next to her. She couldn't understand what he was talking about, and it frightened her even more that he was actually a demon. Of course, she had heard about them from Dean's stories of his old life. But she thought demons possessed humans, she didn't think it was possible for a human to turn into a demon.

"Close your mouth dear, or I might put something in it."

Olivia closed her mouth with an audible snap.

"I've got a call to make. Sit tight, sweetheart."

"Dean, you have to calm down," Cas says, trying to reason with the broken man in front of him. Dean is manically stripping and cleaning his cache of weapons. "We have to figure out who took her. And why."

"Okay," Dean says, trying to catch his breath and come up with a plan. All he can think about is someone hurting her, or worse. He stops himself mid-thought. He can't afford to think about her like that, he has to focus.

"There was sulfur in her office, so we can logically assume a demon was behind this. Although there's no way to tell who. Whoever it was got past the receptionist unseen, or messed with her head in some way so she wouldn't remember." Dean tries to focus on the facts. That's always the best place to start.

Suddenly his phone rings. Dean lunges for it. His heart leaps into his throat when he sees Olivia's face on the caller ID. He flips the phone open, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Liv? Where are you?"

"Dean? Dean!" He hears the sound of a slap resonating, and Olivia cries out on the other end of the line. He can't breathe.

"Olivia!" He shouts into the phone.

"Ah, hello there, big bro. Long time, no talk." Dean's stomach drops out, and his heart skips a beat at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Sam? Sam I swear to God if you hurt her…" Dean stammers, trying to form words and ideas, and failing. His rage is white hot, consuming him from inside.

"Now Dean, don't get all angry just yet. Hear me out." Sam is toying with him. "I'm not going to hurt her. Well, not too much."

"Sam please, this has nothing to do with her. Just let her go, I'll do whatever you want. Please," Dean begs.

"Shut up for a minute Dean," Sam snarls. "I want you to find the bitch, in due time. I think I'll have some fun with her while we wait, though. You don't mind, do you? Come and find us, Dean. We're closer than you think. And come alone, don't bring you're little butt buddy. He doesn't need to die for you too." Click.

Dean stares at the phone in his hand with dead eyes. His hands shake, and he's seeing spots. He screams, throwing his phone across the room where it shatters against the wall. He turns, and Cas can see the flames burning behind his eyes.

"Sam. It's Sam. I have to find her, **now**."

Chapter 4

Sam snaps the phone shut, and looks down at the unconscious woman on the cot. _Well that was fun_, he thinks, smirking. _Dean will come rushing in here any day now_. Although he's going to have a hard time finding her with all the warding sigils on the girl's bones. He shrugs, drops the girl's phone on the floor, and smashes it under the heel of his boot.

He walks out of the room, locking the door behind him. Ruby is standing at the top of the basement stares, arms folded across her chest. "Well?" she demands, tapping the toe of her shoe. "What did he say?"

"Not much, some begging of course. He'll be here soon enough."

"Alright. Keep an eye on her. I've got some shit to do. I'll be back in a couple days."

Ruby turns on her heel and stomps out of sight. As Sam climbs up the stairs he hears the jingle of car keys, followed by the front door slamming shut.

_Good_, he thinks, _she was starting to piss me off_. Sam goes to the fridge and gets out a beer, opening it on the counter edge. He saunters into the living room and plops down on the couch. He takes the remote and flips on the television to a local news station.

Hours later, Sam wakes up, still on the couch, half of a warm beer still in his hand. He shuts off the T.V. and tosses the remote on the cushion next to him. He stands and stretches his arms over his head, enjoying the feel of his spine and shoulders popping. He stifles a yawn and scratches absent-mindedly at his bare stomach, and then heads for the basement.

Olivia is awake when he opens the door, and he sees her jump. She's again sitting against the wall, head down, free arm wrapped around her knees. Sam can see the terror in her face, and for some reason he feels bad about it. He mentally shakes himself, then walks over and grabs the metal chair, dragging it around and sitting backwards on it in front of her. Up close he can see the bruise forming on her cheek, already turning purple. It turns him on, seeing the mark he made on her face.

Olivia lifts her head to look at him from under her lashes.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks, hardly expecting to get an answer.

"I have my reasons. Payback, mostly. Plus it's fun." He states with a wink.

Olivia shudders and buries her face against her knees.

"Anyway, I thought you might want to get cleaned up. I'll take you upstairs so you can shower. But I'm telling you now, no screaming or I'll match that on the other cheek," he says, pointing at the bruise.

Olivia nods, and Sam stands up, pushing the chair away with his foot. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a pair of shiny handcuffs. He reaches down to wrap one cuff around her right wrist, under the cuff that's already there. Then he pulls her left wrist over, and cuffs it to the right. He reaches up, into the rafters, and takes down a key on a short string. With this one he unlocks the cuff attached to the bed.

Turning towards the door, Sam reaches out to Olivia's cuffed hands, and hooks one finger around the short chain between them. He leads her out of the small basement room, up the stairs, and into a large master bedroom down the hallway. Olivia notices the huge four-poster bed in the middle of the room, and the lavish furniture surrounding the room.

Off the master bedroom is a spacious bathroom. A large shower takes up one side of the room, a large Jacuzzi bathtub across from it. Between them is a long marble counter with two sinks.

Sam leads Olivia to the middle of the room and turns to face her.

"I'm going to take off one cuff. Just for a minute. Don't try anything stupid, I don't want to have to hurt you again," Sam says.

With a smirk he takes her shoulders and turns her around. Olivia turns red as she feels his hands travel up the back of her dress to the zipper at the nape of her neck. His hands are almost gentle as he slowly slides the zipper down. He pushes the shoulders down her arms and she shudders at the intimacy of the touch. The dress falls from her waist to pool at her feet.

"Step out," he whispers in her ear. She obliges.  
Next his fingers slide under the clasp of her lace black bra. Olivia can feel the blood rushing to her face as the bra falls to the floor at her feet. Sam's hands travel down her sides to the top of her thong. He hooks his thumbs in either side and rips the underwear away.

"Oops." She can hear the laugh in his voice. She is shocked when he doesn't turn her around, but presses her naked body against his bare chest and wraps his arms around her. With practiced hands he refastens the handcuff around her wrist.

"In you go," he says, and lightly pushes her towards the shower. She takes a few timid steps into the shower and pulls the glass door closed behind her. Stepping up to the silver knobs, she turns the shower on. Then she glances over her shoulder and sees Sam settle down on the edge of the tub, facing her, his arms across his muscular chest.

"You're going to watch me?" Olivia asks incredulously.

"I'll watch what I want to watch," is his sardonic reply.

Olivia cringes at the thought, and tries to cover herself as much as she can while her hands are cuffed together. She reaches for the body wash and washcloth on the little shelf under the shower head. Tilting her head back, she stands under the hot water, soaking her skin and hair. She lathers up the cloth and begins trying to scrub herself. It's much more difficult than she imagined it would be, to clean herself with her hands bound in front of her. She drops the cloth more than once, cursing under her breath when she bends to pick it up. She just wants to be finished so she can stop being naked in front of this man.

Suddenly the shower door swings open behind her. Olivia whirls around, covering herself and staring daggers at Sam as her steps into the shower.

"Here, give it," Sam says, holding out his hand. Olivia is ashamed to admit that her eyes sweep over the man, all glorious 6 feet 5 inches of him. She is even more ashamed to have noticed the large appendage between his thighs, stiff and at attention.

"I can do it myself," she says, barely a whisper, voice catching in her throat.

"Obviously you can't, and we don't have all day." He reaches out and plucks the cloth from her hands. Turning her by her shoulders, he begins to rub the cloth up and down her back, more gently than Olivia imagined he could be. He washes her back, neck, and sides, then rubs the cloth across her ass.

"Don't touch me." She jumps away from him.

"You're mine. I'll touch what I want to touch," he snarls at her. His strong arm wraps around her neck, his thick muscles across her collar bones. He doesn't squeeze her neck, just holds her still as he rubs the cloth across her stomach. She can feel his massive cock pressed against the small of her back.

Olivia starts to tremble as he growls in her ear, rubbing the cloth across her breasts, against her erect nipples. She whimpers when he pinches her right nipple between his fingers, through the cloth.

"Hush, or I might think you're enjoying this." His massive hand caresses her breasts, one and then the other. He pinches each nipple in turn, rolling them under his fingers. Olivia can't help the shudder that travels up her spine. She curses her body for betraying her this way.

Tears roll down her face as Sam's hand skims down her stomach and dips between her legs.

"Please don't do this," she cries softly.

"I said be quiet." His bicep flexes against her neck, as if in warning. She closes her mouth, but continues to cry quietly, shaking in his arms. His hand massages her pussy with the washcloth in expert movements. Olivia can feel his erection pulse and swell against her skin, and she cries harder as she feels her body responding to his touch.

Just as quickly as he had appeared behind her in the shower, Sam stepped away, dropping his arm from her neck and the washcloth onto the tile floor. She turns to face him, but he is already at the shower door.

"Come," he says, not looking at her. She follows him out into the chilly bathroom air. He crosses to a small closet and pulls out two towels. The first he wraps around his hips. The second he uses to methodically dry Olivia from head to toe, leaving her standing there shivering, her hair dripping down her back. He hands her another dry towel, which she uses to scrunch some of the water from her hair. The natural curl in her hair makes it fall in waves down her back.

Sam stares at her for a moment before he grabs her upper arm roughly, yanking her towards the door. She stumbles along behind him dread weighing in her heart as he drags her towards the bed.

Chapter 5

_Oh god_, Olivia thinks, looking at the massive bed. But Sam spins her around, pressing her back against one of the thick posts. He wraps one arm around her waist, raising her cuffed hands over her head with the other. In one quick movement, he lifts her off the ground, hooks her hands over the top of the post, and sets her back on her feet. Now her hands are bound around the post, over her head.

He stands back, admiring the way she looks trussed to the bed post. Gloriously naked, hair dripping wet down her breasts, hands above her head holding her in place. His cock throbs, still hard at attention between his thighs. His towel falls to the floor, and Sam reaches down to wrap his hand around his cock.

Suddenly he is kissing her hard. She tries to turn her head away, but Sam's massive hands come up to circle her throat, his thumbs on her jaw keeping her head still. Olivia fights his lips, tears streaming down her face again. Sam kisses his way along her jaw to her ear and back.

"Please don't, please," Olivia begs, holding back a sob.

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up," Sam growls against her jaw. She gasps, and he uses the opportunity to probe his tongue into her mouth roughly. They are both panting, Sam's naked body pressed against hers. His right hand travels down her chest and between her legs. His fingers probe into her warm wetness and rub her clit. Olivia breathes harder, fighting the sensations that spread from his fingertips into her belly. She sobs freely now, and can't help herself as she begs for him to stop.

"No, please. Please don't do this. Please."

Sam immediately stops and pulls back. Before Olivia can blink her head slams to the side, the slap resonating in the large room. Sam walks over to the nightstand and pulls a black scarf from the drawer.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be quiet, I promise." She knows what that scarf is for and she is terrified at the thought of being gagged.

Sam ignores her, and grins as he wraps the scarf between her lips and ties it tightly behind her head. Olivia weeps as he begins his assault on her body again. This time he doesn't kiss, he bites, leaving red marks down her neck and across her breasts. His right hand dips between her thighs again, his left at the base of her throat, holding her hard against the bed post. He pushes one finger inside her, then another. Fast and hard he fucks her with his fingers, adding a third. His palm rubs against her clit, and she cries out through the gag, though she's not sure if it's in pain, or pleasure. Her body betrays her once more and she is soon bucking her hips and screaming as she reaches her climax.

As she comes down from the waves of pleasure coursing through her body, Sam lifts her, hands under her ass. He pulls her hands up over the post, and then he abruptly throws her down onto the bed. She scrambles up the bed away from him, but he crawls towards her on his hands and knees and grabs her ankles. In one swift movement, he pulls her underneath him and pushes her arms up over her head, holding her down with his body weight.

He continues to bite and lick at her neck and chest, sucking her nipples in turn and biting them. His erection twitches and pulses against her inner thigh. Sam reaches over into the nightstand drawer and pulls out a condom, ripping it open with his teeth while holding her down with his weight. He grins wickedly down at Olivia as he rolls the condom onto his length.

"Ready for this?" he asks her, reaching down to rub the head of his cock against her pussy. She shakes her head vigorously, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

Ignoring her, he presses the tip of his penis into her. She cries out in fear, and then in pain as he slams into her, filling her to her core.

"Fuck that's a nice pussy you've got." He growls in her ear. He slams into her hard and fast. Olivia feels as though she's being torn in two. She cries through the gag, begging for him to stop. He ignores her as he smashes into her, faster and faster until she is screaming beneath him as he climaxes.

As he lifts himself off of her, Olivia brings her knees up to her chest, trying to gain purchase with her feet on Sam's stomach to kick him off of her. She swings her clasped hands down but Sam catches her wrists in one hand.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that, sweetheart." Sam flips her over and presses her face down into the mattress. He reaches under her hips and lifts her ass into the air, keeping a firm grip on a handful of her hair, bending her over in front of him.

He leans over her, biting her shoulders and the back of her neck. She struggles underneath him, but he holds her legs between his, his hand still clutched in her hair. Rubbing the length of his cock against her wetness, he presses his weight on top of her and groans.

Olivia sobs as he pulls back and then presses into her, filling her completely. He fucks her viciously, until she feels lightheaded from the pain and pleasure of it. Sam's breath quickens behind her as he picks up his violent rhythm. As he climaxes again, he bites down on Olivia's shoulder. She screams as she comes apart beneath him, the sharp pain pushing her over the edge.

Sam stills as he comes, but bites harder at her shoulder. As he lifts his head he sees the blood dripping slowly from the mark. Lapping it with his tongue, he sighs.

"You taste so good. Like innocence." He whispers in her ear.

Olivia squirms beneath him, and he lifts himself off of her. She scrambles away from him, to the edge of the bed. She jumps from the bed and makes a run for the door.

The door slams closed in front of her.

"Wait," Sam says behind her. Olivia whips around to see Sam sitting up against the headboard, sheets pooled in his lap.

"Wait a minute and I'll get you some clothes."

Olivia is terrified of this horrible, powerful man. But she is surprised by the gentle tone of his voice as he offers to clothe her. As Sam climbs out of the bed, she reaches up and pulls the gag from her mouth.

"Sorry about that," Sam says as he saunters over. He unties the gag from behind her neck and tosses it to the floor. "I really am."

Olivia cocks her head to the side in confusion, but if Sam notices the gesture he ignores it. Crossing the room to one of the large closets, he disappears inside. She can hear the sound of hangers scraping along rails and drawers opening and shutting. He emerges a few minutes later holding a bundle of clothes. He tosses the bundle onto the bed and pulls out a pair of simple black panties.

"Come here."

Olivia walks over to where he stands by the bed, curiosity getting the better of her warring emotions. Sam stoops down, holding out the panties for her to step into. She does, and he slides them up her legs to her hips. Olivia's lips part in shock at the gentle touch of his fingers.

"Jeans or sweats?" he asks, standing up again to look her in the eyes.

"Jeans are fine," she answers quietly. He picks a pair of light washed denim from the bed and stoops to hold them for her while she steps into them. Sam pulls them up to her waist, but leaves them open for her to button herself.

Next he plucks a blank tank top from the pile of clothes. Holding up a finger, he crosses to the bathroom, returning a moment later with the key to the handcuffs. He uncuffs one wrist, then hands her the tank top. She pulls it on over her head and tugs it down. It fights tightly, landing just above her waist.

As she finishes dressing, she realizes Sam is still standing in front of her, gloriously naked. She can't help the slow draw of her eyes from his powerful calves up his body to the massive erection between his legs. Her eyes go wide that he is still hard.

Sam notices her stare and chuckles.

"It's the demon blood. Power isn't the only perk." Sam winks at her as he turns to the bed to get his clothes.

Olivia watches in strange fascination as he slides his toned and tan legs into a snug pair of black boxer briefs. Over these comes a pair of soft looking faded jeans. Over his head Sam pulls on a black t-shirt with a deep V-neck, showing off his muscled chest and torso. Olivia catches herself admiring Sam's body and chides herself. She is ashamed to be thinking such pleasant thoughts about a man who raped her only a short time ago. But she can't help the surge of warmth in her stomach as the muscles ripple across his back.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Olivia can't help but ask.

"I'm not," Sam replies, the cold edge returning to his voice. He glares at her, the black pits seeming to darken as she watches. Sam grasps Olivia's upper arm and drags her from the room and back to her basement prison.

Chapter 6

Three days later, Dean sits at the desk in his office, his head in his hands. He's been staring at the same page in this spell book for the last two hours, waiting rather impatiently for Castiel to return with the supplies he needs. This locator spell is powerful mojo, and the list of materials was long and full of rare items. He hopes Cas has found everything they need, and he hopes this spell is powerful enough to cancel out the protection sigils on Olivia's ribs. This was the only spell they could find that stands any chance of breaking through the angel's magic.

He can't help the tears that run down his face, dripping to the pages on his desk. He feels as though his world is crumbling around him, after he finally felt like everything was going alright. Not perfect, his world could never be perfect without Sam, _his_ Sam, in it. But it was damn close, and he was _fucking happy_ for a while. Now it seemed that everything was crashing down around him and he didn't know what to do.

Obviously he was taking Cas with him when he finally found where Sam was keeping Olivia. He isn't stupid enough to go in alone. He knows Sam will have Ruby or some other demon bitch around to fuck and drink from. Cas's job will be to kill the whore while Dean takes on Sam.

He didn't want it to come to this, a fight to the death. But Sam left him no choice when he took Olivia. He would kill Sam to get her back. She was his life now. The Sam he knew, the Sam he raised, that he loved, was gone a long time ago. He was gone the first time he drank Ruby's filthy demon blood. If Sam forced his hand, he would kill him.

Dean looks up at the sound of wings flapping in the living room. He quickly wipes his eyes with his hands and tries to look involved in his reading when Cas walks into the office.

"Did you get it?" he asks without looking up. "All of it?"

"Yes. I was able to find everything on the list, though it wasn't easy." Cas replies, placing a couple dirty fabric bags on the desk in front of Dean. "Everything we need is here."

"Okay let's do it then." Dean says, immediately standing and walking around the desk. Cas steps in front of him, placing his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"This will work. We will find her. We will get her back. I promise." Cas looks into Dean's eyes, at the broken soul behind the green of his stare. He can remember the last time he saw this look, when Dean came to him after he found Sam with Ruby, so many years ago. Cas told himself then he would never see that look again. And he tells himself now. He has to fix this, so that he can fix Dean.

Olivia sits in the basement, chained to the bed, and she prays. She has prayed to Cas every night since she met the Angel. Praying for Dean, for her family in Oregon, for her job and her patients, and for Cas himself. Dean told her years ago that Cas can't hear her, because of the protective sigils etched onto her ribs. But she prays anyway. Something about praying makes her feel calm.

Sam opens the basement door to find Olivia with her hands clasped in front of her, head bowed and eyes closed. He stops, eyes wide in panic. Did she know what he had done just moments ago? Could she feel the pressure of the sigils lifting from her chest as he performed the spell to remove them? Does she know that Cas can hear her now?

Quickly he steels himself, hardening his features into a stern façade as he delivers Olivia's lunch of a bologna sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water. She looks up as he sets the plate and bottle on the bed next to her and turns to leave. He hears her mouth open as she starts to say Thank You, but she stops herself, like she has every time he's brought her food, three times a day for the last three days.

Above him, Sam can hear the unmistakable sound of the front door opening. His heart stops as he thinks about the mess he left in the living room. The Enochian spell to remove Olivia's protection sigils required quite the set-up, which is still sitting on the coffee table. He runs up the stairs, and runs into Ruby just as she walks into the living room.

"What the FUCK is THIS?" She demands, turning to face Sam, face twisted in anger. Sam freezes, desperately trying to come up with some way to keep her from looking closer at the ritual on the table.

"Sam? What is this?" Ruby asks again, turning to look at the coffee table.

"Ruby! Wait!" Sam shouts, reaching out and grabbing Ruby's upper arm.

She flings his hand away and turns, pushing her palm towards him. Sam is instantly thrown against the living room wall, cracking the drywall behind his head.

"I said, what is this?" She hisses through her teeth. Leaving Sam pinned to wall, she turns and stalks over to the coffee table. Sam watches as she bends to look at the old, yellowed page on the coffee table. Sam had torn it from a book of Enochian spells, and the meaning was clear, even to a demon. He swears he can see the wheels turning in Ruby's head as she figures out what he's done and why.

"Oh, Sammy, you didn't. I honestly thought you were smarter than this. Did you think I wouldn't find out one way or another? That's cute."

Ruby turns to face Sam with an evil grin on her face.

"Baby, I'm gonna tear you apart," she says, twisting her open palm into a fist.

Sam chokes as his throat constricts, but he can't move a muscle. Three days with no blood has weakened him. He's nowhere near as strong as Ruby is. He can feel the blood vessels in his eyes pop as he slowly blacks out.

Dean and Cas stand at the desk, looking at the burned map on its surface.

"That's a big city, Cas. How are we supposed to find her? That's 60 square miles! FUCK!" Dean screams, flinging the map and everything else off the desk. The contents of the big wooden bowl splatter across the far wall.

"We can narrow it down. I just need more time. And more supplies. Just be patient. We will find her." Cas says, stooping to pick up a spell book from the floor.

Dean jumps as Cas stands abruptly, grasping the edge of the desk. He bows his head, his eyes closed, and ignores Dean's worrying and shaking as he listens.

Finally raising his head, he turns to look at his best friend, a grin spreading across his face.

"Dean. I _heard_ her. _I found her_."

Chapter 7

When Sam wakes up, he realizes his hands are bound above his head. His toes can barely touch the ground to bear his weight. Shaking the cobwebs from his mind, he opens his eyes to get his bearings. With a start, he sees he's strung up from the basement ceiling, hands bound tightly with thick rope to a wooden beam above him. He looks around and sees Olivia, sitting in the metal chair. Not sitting in it, tied to it.

"Sam? What's happening?" she asks, squinting at him in the dim lighting.

He tries to speak, but his words stop short against the duct tape over his mouth. He turns himself on his tiptoes, he faces Olivia. She's surprised to see hazel instead of black. Struggling against the rope around his wrists, Sam tries to work a knot loose, but apparently Ruby has learned a few tricks in knot tying. Bitch. Sam yanks hard against the ropes binding him, hoping to snap either a rope or the beam above him. Nothing happens to loosen his bonds. He curses silently.

Footsteps sound on the stairs outside the basement door. The deadbolt flips open and the door slams inward, smashing loudly against the inner wall. Olivia flinches back against the concrete wall behind her. Sam waits as Ruby stomps around to stand in front of him.

"Sammy, glad to see you're awake," she says, tilting her head to look at him. He rolls his eyes in response. "Man, I'm surprised at you. I thought we had something special. All the blood you drank, it should have kept you under my spell. I guess three days away really dried you out."

She pulls out her silver knife and it glints in the dim light as she twirls it in her hands.

"So now you've erased the bitch's sigils. Which I guess means Dean and his little Angel are on the way? Well, aren't they going to be shocked? Before they die of course, lost the element of surprise in your little plan, dumbass," she says, a malicious grin spreading across her face. She reaches out and pulls at his t-shirt, then cuts it away with the knife, throwing the shreds to the floor. She pulls at the waistband of his jeans, making his body sway back and forth painfully against the tight ropes around his wrists.

"It's a shame I'm going to kill you. You're so nice to look at," Ruby smirks as she unbuttons his jeans and pushes them to the floor. Kicking them aside, she licks Sam's exposed chest, then bites viciously, drawing blood and a gagged shout from Sam.

"Yum…But first," Ruby says, turning to face Olivia. She grins maniacally, and saunters over to stand in front of her. "I think I'm going to enjoy this. Keep watching Sammy, it's about to get interesting."

"Get away from me!" Olivia screams. "Don't fucking touch me, you bitch!"

Ruby slams the back of her hand across Olivia's cheek, splitting her lip. Blood drips from her mouth before Olivia spits a mouthful of blood at Ruby's feet.

"Fuck you." That earns her another backhand to the other cheek.

"I'm already sick of your smart mouth. How does Dean put up with you?" Ruby asks, then reaches over to the cot and picks up the roll of duct tape. She tears off a long strip and places it over Olivia's mouth. "You're giving me a headache."

Pulling her knife out again, she moves around to stand behind Olivia.

"Are you watching Sammy? Where should I cut her first?" She drags the tip of the knife down Olivia's cheek, down the side of her neck, and across her collarbone. Pressing lightly, the tip of the knife bites into Olivia's chest, and she screams under the tape. Blood drips from the wound on her chest, pooling between her breasts.

Wrapping her hands through Olivia's hair, Ruby yanks her head back roughly, exposing her neck.

"What do you think Sammy? Think she'd taste as good as I do?" Ruby asks, pressing the blade against Olivia's throat, drawing another thin line of blood. Olivia gasps for air through her nose, tears racing down her cheeks as she chokes back sobs. Sam struggles against the ropes, shouting at Ruby behind his duct tape, tears rolling down his cheeks as well.

Olivia loses count of how many times Ruby cuts into her skin. She begins to feel faint from blood loss, her thoughts swimming around in her head. She tries to escape, thinking of Dean and happier times. But every slice of the knife brings her screaming back to the basement. What feels like days later, she finally falls to blissful blackness.

"Your turn, baby." Ruby says, turning away from the unconscious woman slumped in the chair. Sam shouts against the duct tape, pulling with all his might, trying to break the beam above him.

Over and over she drags the tip of the knife across Sam's torso, drawing lines across his chest and stomach, not deep enough to kill. His blood drips down, soaking through his boxers and making a puddle on the floor beneath him.

Sam fights desperately to stay awake, trying to just hold on until Dean can get there. He knows Dean is coming, he can feel it in his heart. He just has to hold on so Dean can get Olivia and kill Ruby. _He'll probably kill me too_, Sam thinks. But he doesn't care as long as Ruby dies. His head droops, his chin against his chest.

Ruby looks up at Sam, his face ghostly white from blood loss, and smiles. She reaches up to grasp his chin, tilting his head up to force him to look in her eyes.

"You're going to hell, Sam. Just like your stupid brother, when he gets here. I'm gonna kill him, and send your sorry asses into the pit." She drops her hand, letting Sam's head fall to his chest. She wipes the blood off her knife on his stomach, and then tucks it back into her boot.

As she leaves the basement, Sam loses consciousness once more.

Chapter 8

Dean and Cas crouch in the woods outside a large clearing, hiding behind a fallen tree trunk. They watch the large house, waiting for the lights in the upstairs bedroom to go off.

"We've waited long enough. Let's go." Dean says, starting to stand. Cas's grip on his arm stops him.

"We need to have a plan. And we've been watching all day, but I haven't seen Sam. Just the girl."

"That bitch is Ruby. I told you about her. The slut that got him hooked on blood in the first place. If she's here, he's definitely here. And the plan is simple. You kill the whore, I'm gonna find Olivia, and then kill Sam."

"Dean." Cas says, looking him in the eyes. Cas doesn't say anything, but thinks to himself that he doesn't think Dean could kill his brother. Or should.

"Cas. Don't. Man, he took her. Did God knows what to her. He's been sucking demon blood for the last three years. The Sam I used to know is dead. I can't ever forgive him for this. Just…don't."

Cas looks into Dean's eyes, and his heart aches at the pain there. Usually so strong, speaking of his brother this way fills Dean's eyes with suffering and sadness. Cas doesn't know what to say to his best friend. He reaches out and rests a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean turns, shrugging off Cas's hand. "Let's go."

They stalk up to the house, and crouch down at the front door. Dean pulls out his lock-pick and starts to work silently on the door. Cas stands behind him, eyes scanning back and forth across the clearing for any potential threat.

Moments later Dean stands, swinging the door open slowly. He silently steps into the house, ears open to any sounds. Hearing nothing, and unable to see in the pitch black room, he clicks his tongue. Cas slides into the house behind him and quietly shuts the door. Dean pulls a small flashlight from his pocket and clicks it on, Cas following his lead. With hand gestures, Dean signals for Cas to go upstairs to get Ruby. Cas nods and starts silently through the house, searching for the stairs. Dean starts across the main floor, quickly clearing the kitchen, dining room, and living room. A small bathroom and an office are also empty.

He listens for noise upstairs, but hears nothing. He looks down a hallway, debating on going upstairs to back up Cas, or going to find Olivia. He decides Cas can handle himself. _He's an angel, for fuck's sake_, he thinks to himself, and heads down the hallway. Two doors reveal a laundry room and a garage, with two expensive looking sports cars parked inside. The last door at the end of the hall opens to a set of stairs, descending downward into darkness. Clicking off his flashlight, he shifts his gun into his left hand, and pulls out his demon blade from the sheath at his hip. Squinting into the darkness he can barely make out a thin shaft of light on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

He creeps silently down the steps, pausing for a split second when the fourth stair down creaks under his foot. He listens as he descends, but still hears no noise from above. _Damn, Cas, I hope you're okay. And that you killed that bitch_, Dean thinks at Cas, hoping the angel can hear his thoughts.

Dean reaches the bottom of the stairs and presses his ear against the door he finds there. The shaft of dim light is coming from under the door. He looks at the deadbolt as he listens. Locked from the outside, he notices. He doesn't hear a sound coming from the other side of the door. Drawing in a deep breath, he slowly turns the dead bolt, and then the door knob.

The door swings silently inward to reveal a small concrete room. In the dim light from the bulb dangling from the ceiling, he can make out a man, hanging from his wrists in the middle of the room. Behind him, Dean can see Olivia, still slumped in the chair. He runs to her, dropping to his knees in front of her, setting his gun and knife silently on the floor. He starts to reach for her, but stops, unsure where to put his hands. She's covered in deep cuts, all over her chest, arms, and face. He reaches out tentatively and feels for a pulse at her neck. Feeling the faint flutter under his fingers, he breathes a sigh of relief. He places his hand gently against her cheek.

"Olivia? Liv, baby, wake up." He whispers. "Liv, baby, come on. Please." Tears building in his eyes, he lightly grasps her shoulders, giving her a small shake. "Don't you leave me here. WAKE UP."

Olivia lets out a small whimper as Dean shakes her shoulders again.

"Oh thank God. Liv, I'm gonna get you out of here. Just hold on."

Working frantically, Dean cuts the ropes around her wrists and ankles, then pulls the tape from her mouth. Brushing the hair out of her eyes, he bends to plant a kiss on her lips. As he hears the creak of rope behind him, he realizes he completely forgot about the man hanging from the ceiling.

Dean whips around, knife ready, and stands in one quick motion. He nearly drops the knife as he realizes it's his brother. Confusion sets in when he sees the bloody mess that is his brother's torso and arms, shredded in long, deep gashes. Even his face has cuts across his cheeks and forehead. He's got a swollen eye, as well. It looks like he was worked over pretty good. But Dean's anger gets the better of him and he walks up to his brother's limp form. Raising the knife, he grabs a handful of Sam's hair and lifts his head, positioning the knife at his throat.

Sam's good eye slowly opens, eyelid heavy. Dean pauses when he sees the hazel, instead of the black he was expecting. But his anger boils hot at the surface, and he presses the knife to Sam's throat. Sam's eye goes wide at the pain of the blade, and his eye rolls around to focus on Dean's face. His eye fills suddenly with tears, which course down his cheeks from both eyes.

Dean is at a loss for words. He doesn't understand why his brother is down here, obviously being tortured, when he was the one who took Olivia.

_Cas, I need you down here. What is going on up there?_ Dean shouts in his mind. He reaches up and pulls the duct tape from Sam's mouth.

"Dean. Dean, help." Sam says weakly, rasping and dragging in ragged breaths. "Dean…" he whispers, before passing out.

"Shit." Dean curses.

"Hello, Dean." Ruby says from the doorway.

Dean barely has time to turn around before she flings him against the wall. She pins him there, and he's unable to move a muscle.

Ruby laughs as she saunters into the room.

"I've gotten better since I saw you last, Dean. I've got a lot more power now. Thanks to your brother."

Dean glances over at his unconscious brother, his hatred swelling red hot.

"What did you do to him?" Dean demands, his voice a snarl.

"You mean getting him hooked on blood? Or, wait, do you mean turning him into shredded Wheaties?" Ruby asks, cocking her head to the side and smirking at Dean. "Poor little Sammy. Once I got him hooked on the blood, he was too easy to manipulate. Step one was getting rid of you. Without his big brother Dean to take care of him, he was under my spell completely. Well, almost," she adds, frowning at Sam's limp form.

"Fuck you, you fucking bitch. I'll kill you!" Dean shouts at her.

"No, I don't think you will. See, you're up Shit Creek without a Paddle. Your dumbass sidekick is currently bleeding out on my bedroom floor. Your brother, well, you see. So it's just you and me. And baby, I'm the top dog in this fight. First, I'm gonna kill your little girlfriend. Then I'm gonna kill your baby brother. And then I'm going to rip your heart out of your chest and send you straight back down to the pit."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Dean screamed at her as she crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Olivia's unconscious body. Ruby draws back her hand and slaps Olivia hard across her cheek, once, twice, three times. Olivia wakes up with a start.

"Olivia!" Dean shouts. She looks over at him, confused, her head throbbing.

"Dean?" she asks, brows furrowing as she tries to concentrate.

"Shut it." Ruby says, and Dean's throat clenches. He tries to shout, to talk, and nothing comes out. He screams silently at Ruby.

Olivia tries to back away from Ruby, but she's too weak to move. Ruby reaches out and grabs her wrist, holding her still. Then with a loud snap, she breaks it. Olivia screams in pain. Dean struggles against the invisible bonds holding him to the wall, screaming and cursing, unable to move a muscle or make a sound.

_**CAS! CAS WHERE ARE YOU?**_ He's screaming in his head, over and over.

Olivia has passed out again on the bed. Ruby stands and crosses over to where Sam is hanging from the ceiling. She grasps Sam's chin, digging her fingernails into his cheeks.

"Wake up, Sammy. Look who's here to see you. Big Bro Deany has come to save you. Well, he's come to try," she adds, laughing.

Sam's eyes slowly peel open, focusing first on Ruby, over her shoulder at Dean.

"There you are. I thought it'd be more fun if you were awake." Ruby pulls her knife out of her boot and glances over her shoulder at Dean. She winks at him, smirking, and then drives her blade into Sam's stomach to the hilt. His scream is muffled by the duct tape but Dean's voice breaks through Ruby's binding and he screams for Sam. Ruby twists the knife and Sam screams again, tears falling down his face. His face crumples with the pain, stark white against his dark hair and the blood dried on his skin. Dean struggles helplessly against his invisible bonds.

Movement outside the darkened doorway catches Dean's eye. Cas is standing there in the dark, silent and staring at the scene in front of him. He is panting, and there is blood soaking the front of his white shirt. A large gash on his forehead has blood running freely down one side of his face. But in each hand is an angel blade.

_Kill her Cas. Hurry. KILL HER!_ Dean screams at Cas in his head.

Cas nods, and in a movement too fast for Dean to see, throws one of his blades at Ruby's back. Before it hits it's mark Cas is running straight for her. Ruby ducks the blade and comes at Cas with her own jagged knife. They clash in the middle of the room, struggling for control and slashing at each other with their blades. Cas gets the upper hand and smashes the hilt of his blade across Ruby's temple.

With Ruby distracted, Dean drops from the wall. He instantly dives for the demon blade he dropped at Sam's feet. Straightening, he flips the blade in his hand and squares off with Ruby.

"Hang on, brother. I got this." Dean says, sounding slightly more confident than he felt. Ruby screams wildly, diving at Dean and slashing the air with her knife. She manages to get close enough to cut a deep wound on Dean's chest before he punches her in the jaw.

Dean and Cas circle around Ruby, trying to get an edge to grab her. She pulls a second blade from the back of her jeans and smiles wickedly. Without looking, she spins quickly and throws the jagged knife into Cas's chest. He drops to the floor, gasping. It's a demon blade, which won't kill him, but it hurts like a bitch.

Ruby cackles as she turns to look at Dean. She raises the straight silver blade in front of her and wiggles her eyebrows at Dean, egging him on. He rushes her, pushing her back against the wall. He punches her in the stomach, she retaliates with a left hook to his jaw. He staggers back, bringing his fists up and clutching his demon knife. Ruby isn't smiling anymore as she launches herself up and comes down with her knife. Dean deflects her shot and stabs his knife into her side. Not deep enough, but it hurts her. She gasps, clutching her side and backing away from him.

"I told you I'm gonna kill you. Consider yourself lucky." Dean snarls at her, advancing while she is hurt. He tackles her to the ground, landing on top of her and straddling her body, pinning her arms to her side with his knees. He punches her over and over, almost losing his control at the pleasure of beating the shit out of her.

She screams as Dean presses the sharp point of his knife into Ruby's chest, above where her heart should be.

"Die, you Filthy. Fucking. Whore." He growls at her, his voice barely audible.

And then he drives the knife into her heart, to the hilt. He twists it sharply, and her body shakes beneath him, spewing orange and yellow sparks as she dies.

Chapter 9

Dean still can't believe it's been three weeks since Ruby. It feels like so much longer to him. Olivia spends all her time crying or sleeping. At first the nightmares would make her scream in her sleep. Dean asked Cas to put her to sleep without dreams, which he did. All of her cuts are gone, magically healed with one sweep of Cas's hand. She still can't close her eyes without seeing Ruby's black ones.

At first Dean holds her hand, as any other touch is too much for her to bear. She flinches at every movement, any sounds. He holds her hand and lies next to her. Cries with her when she cries, and holds her when she will let him. The tears fall from his cheeks to mingle with hers as he plants kisses on her forehead, her eyelids, and her lips. She won't talk about it, about what happened to her when she was with Sam and Ruby. She scrunches her eyes shut at the mention of either of their names.

Sam is still locked in the panic room in Dean's basement, the one he previously used for storage and in case of bad storms. The only thing Dean could think of was to lock him away and let him detox from the blood. Cas cannot heal him like he did Olivia. The demonic magic is too strong, he tells Dean.

Cas stands guard over Sam while the demon blood slowly leaves his system. Sam screams and begs for mercy, from the pain and hallucinations. But Cas stays silent and unmoving as statue. Even when Dean comes downstairs, a bottle in his hand and tears in his eyes. Even when Dean begs for Cas to do something, put Sam out of his misery, take the pain away. Even when Dean cries, drunk and angry, and calls Cas names. Cas let Sam escape once, all those years ago. He isn't going to make the same mistakes twice.

Sam finally stops screaming and fighting against his restraints. The hallucinations have stopped, he can tell what is real now. He calls to Cas, to Dean, begging them to just talk to him.

Finally Dean can't take it anymore. There's too many questions burning away inside him. He storms down the basement stairs with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and his gun in the other.

"Let me in," he growls at Cas.

"Dean, do you really think that's wise. We don't know what condition he is in."

"That's what the gun is for."

"And the whiskey?"

"That's for me."

Cas sighs, and lifts the heavy metal latch from the door. Pushing it inward, he steps aside and lets Dean pass, then swings the heavy door shut.

Sam is sitting up on the cot the best he can while chained to it by his wrists and ankles. He doesn't speak, just watches as Dean crosses the room and sits in a dented mental chair. They sit silently for a minute, just looking at each other. Both trying to convey their feelings without words. Finally Sam breaks the silence.

"Dean…" he starts, but stops when his brother raises his hand.

"Please, Sam. Don't lie to me. I can't handle it. Just tell me the truth."

"Dean, I don't know where to start. I know I messed up. I know you want to put a bullet in my brain. I'm being honest, I have nothing to hide. Where do I start to explain the last three years to you?"

"How about you start with why you kidnapped my girlfriend?" Dean asks, taking deep breaths, and a deeper swig of whiskey, trying to keep his cool.

"I needed you to come and find her. To find Ruby, and me. I knew you would come and that you would kill Ruby in anger. When someone threatens or hurts someone you love, Dean, you change. You, I don't know, Hulk out or something. Nothing can stop you. I needed that. I figured the only way to get that was to take her. I was pretty much a demon, Dean. I was thinking like a demon. Ruby was too strong for me. But you've always been so much stronger than me. And with Cas by your side, you're unstoppable. Ruby had to die."

"So you kidnap Olivia to get me to kill Ruby? I almost killed you too Sam."

"I figured you would. I didn't care. I still don't. She had to die. I was never going to be free with her alive. You don't know the power the blood has over you. It consumes you from the inside, messes with your head, with your memories. Everything I wanted was Ruby. My whole world revolved around her."

Dean takes another pull from the bottle, then sets it on the ground at his feet. He puts his head in his hands and presses against his eyelids. He waits for his heart to stop racing before he looks up. Sam is looking at him, tears falling down his cheeks.

"What did you do to her?" Dean asks, quietly.

"Dean, I didn't cut her up like that. I swear. That was Ruby."

"I saw what Ruby did to her. I'm asking what you did to her. She flinches when she hears your voice, or someone says your name. She flinches when I fucking touch her, Sam. What did you do?"

Sam looks down at his hands and sobs.

"Dean, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't myself. Please, Dean, you have to believe me. I'm sorry." Sam sobs uncontrollably.

"Did you touch her?"

"Yes," Sam says between sobs.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"yes," Sam whispers, shaking visibly.

Dean slams into Sam and presses him against the hard mattress of the cot. Sam can feel the end of Dean's gun against his chin. He lies there, limp, not fighting his brother.

"Do it. Please Dean, just do it. I deserve it." He begs Dean. "Just do it."

Dean stares into his brother's eyes, his own filled with rage and unshed tears. His finger shakes on the trigger, the hammer already pulled back and ready. For what feels like forever he waits, debating with himself. Trying to talk himself into pulling the trigger and ending his brother's life for what he did. But he can't.

Roughly he pushes himself off of Sam and crosses back to the chair. He stoops to pick up the bottle and takes three gulps of whiskey. Then he throws the bottle at the wall, where it shatters in a shower of whiskey and glass.

"**FUCK!**" he screams at the top of his lungs, then sinks to his knees. He drops his gun on the floor and balls his hands into fists. Sobs wrack his body as he tries to hold himself together. He can't get the image of Sam raping Olivia out of his head.

"Dean, please just listen to me. I'm the one that took the sigils off. I wanted you to come and find her. To kill Ruby, and to kill me. I didn't want it to end like this. I should be dead, so just do it. I know you want to. I want you to. Please."

"Shut the fuck up, Sam." Dean stands, picks up his gun, and walks over to the door. Two loud bangs and Cas opens the door for him. Without a word Dean leaves Sam and Cas behind.

Quietly Dean opens the door to the bedroom. Olivia is awake, of course, and crying silent tears.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Dean asks, crossing quickly to her side.

"I woke up and you were gone," she says, reaching out to clasp his hand.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm right here." Dean slowly pulls back the sheets and blankets. Olivia nods and Dean slides into bed beside her. He leans back against the headboard and she lays her head on his chest. Dean pulls the blankets up around her shoulders and plants a kiss on the top of her head. Her arms tighten around him slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I like listening to your heart beat." Olivia whispers. Dean's heart immediately skips a beat. It's the first words Olivia has spoken since she woke up three weeks ago.

"It only beats for you." Dean replies, smiling down at her.

Her tears have already soaked through his t-shirt but he can feel her smile.

**SO I'm thinking about ending it here. Any thoughts? Or do I need to keep going to finish up the Sam/Dean thing and the Sam/Olivia thing and the Dean/Olivia thing? IDK Im frustrated and its 2am. Haha.**


End file.
